Fate/Zero (Viet):Act 2/ Part 1
'-268:22:30' Waver đã mong đợi ngày đó kết thúc với chiến thắng vẻ vang từ buổi lễ triệu tập thành công. Sau một đêm vật lộn với lũ gà lắm mồm, giờ cậu đang trầm tư suy nghĩ về thành quả của mình, thỏa mãn với cả sự mệt mỏi xen lẫn hài lòng. Và rồi – “...Sao việc này lại có thể xảy ra ?” Một cơn gió khô khốc thổi mạnh qua vùng Shinto, khiến Waver phải cuộn mình chống đỡ với cái lạnh lẽo và cô độc trên chiếc ghế dài nơi công viên hoang vắng. Cậu vẫn không thể hiểu được “làm thế nào mà kế hoạch của ta lại hỏng được?” Nghi lễ đã kết thúc tốt đẹp. Cậu đã nhận được lời đáp lại ưng ý. Cùng với thành công của buổi lễ, thân thế của vị Servant được mời đến vẫn còn in sâu vào tâm trí Waver. Ông ta thuộc trường phái của Rider. Dù không phải một trong ba hiệp sỹ chính yếu, khả năng của ông vẫn cao hơn mức trung bình. Không còn nghi ngờ về việc đó là một Servant hùng mạnh. Ngay từ giây phút nhìn qua làn khói trắng mờ ảo, nhận thấy bóng người cao lớn ấy dần nổi lên từ vòng tròn triệu hồi, Waver đã quá phấn khích đến suýt ngất đi. ... Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại thì tình hình đã trở nên tệ hơn kể từ thời điểm ấy. Với hiểu biết của Waver, "Khiển Sứ Linh" là con rối cho chủ nhân chúng. Một thực thể chỉ vừa đủ tồn tại qua nguồn ma lực được pháp sư cung cấp. Một búp bê gỗ mà người tạo nên sử dụng tùy ý anh ta muốn. Đó là bản chất của một Khiển Sứ Linh. Vậy nên cậu đã nghĩ các Servant cơ bản cũng như thế, không hơn không kém. Nhưng vật xuất hiện từ vòng tròn triệu tập— Ngay từ lúc ban đầu, hồn trí Waver đã bị cặp mắt sắc bén, sáng rực như lửa đỏ cướp mất. Lúc hai cặp mắt của họ chạm nhau, bằng bản năng tự nhiên, cậu cảm thấy bị lấn át như một con vật nhỏ bé đứng trước loài mãnh thú to lớn. Sự hiện hữu của người khổng lồ ấy chặn hết tầm nhìn của cậu. Tuy nhiên Waver vẫn thấy rõ một điều từ thần khí và vóc dáng vạm vỡ này. Không cần quan tâm đến cách nói bóng gió về việc ông ta là một bóng ma hay một kẻ hầu cận, người đứng trước mặt cậu thật sự KHỔNG LỒ. Waver biết rằng các Anh Linh được Chén Thánh mời đến không chỉ là những linh hồn hư ảo, họ còn nhận một "thân xác" hữu hình để hiện diện trên thế giới này. Nhưng cậu không thể tưởng tượng nổi một con người với cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, không hề có dấu tích của ảo ảnh hay bóng ma, mà thực sự tạo ra cảm giác của một mối đe dọa ngay trước mắt. Dù gì đi nữa, Waver căm ghét những kẻ to lớn. Không chỉ vì việc cậu đôi chút thấp hơn một người bình thường. Tất nhiên cơ thể cậu sẽ trở nên yếu đuối, vì ngay từ bé Waver đã không làm việc gì khác ngoài miệt mài học tập. Do vậy cậu rất ít khi rèn luyện thể lực, nhưng cậu không nghĩ đó là một yếu điểm. Đúng hơn là Waver tự hào khi mở mang trí tuệ của mình. Thế nhưng, không thể chối bỏ sự hiển nhiên rằng tất cả những thứ ấy chẳng cách nào vượt qua được cơ bắp của người đàn ông này. Dù thế nào, khoảng cách về mặt thời gian của trò chơi đánh đổi bằng tính mạng giữa hai người họ quá chênh lệch. Sẽ không có thời gian cho một cuộc tranh luận dù vắn tắt nhất, và cũng không có cơ hội để sử dụng ma thuật. Bởi vì— một khi cậu bị bàn tay đầy bắp thịt ấy nắm lấy... “...Này, ta hỏi cậu đấy. Cậu là Master của ta, đúng không?” “Hả?” Đó đã là câu hỏi thứ hai của người đàn ông. Ông ta có một giọng oai nghiêm khiến cả mặt đất phải rung chuyển. Mọi giác quan của cậu đã bị chế ngự ngay bằng câu hỏi đầu tiên rồi. “À— Vâng! Tôi... tôi.... tôi, ý tôi là đúng vậy! Tôi là Master của ông, gọi là Wa...Waver Velvet!... Đó là tên tôi! Tôi là Master của ông!!” Dù thực tế nó chẳng có ích gì, Waver cố gắng lừa dối mình bằng cách đứng thẳng dậy trước thân hình to lớn... Ngay cả như thế, cậu vẫn bị tầm vóc của người khổng lồ không mong đợi này thống trị. “Ừm, vậy thì giao kèo đã hoàn tất. Này, cậu bé, có thể dẫn ta tới vài tàng thư ngay bây giờ không?” “Hả?” Đầu óc của Waver lại bị thổi tung một lần nữa. “Vài quyển sách, ta đang nói đến: Sách!” Vị Servant cao lớn lặp lại một cách buồn chán, nghiêng người về phía Waver, vươn cánh tay to khỏe trông như gốc của một cây thông. Mình sẽ bị giết—Ngay lập tức Waver nghĩ đến điều đó, khi cảm giác mình đang lơ lửng. Người khổng lồ đã túm lấy cổ áo cậu và nâng cậu lên không trung. Waver đã không nhận ra cho đến khi cậu được thả cho ngã sóng soài dưới đất. Lúc ấy cậu mới hiểu tại sao người đang nói với mình bất thình lình lại trở nên to lớn hơn trước. “Nếu cậu là một pháp sư, cậu phải biết chỗ lưu giữ các tàng thư chứ? Giờ dẫn ta đi một vòng xem nào. Chúng ta cần chuẩn bị cho cuộc chiến.” “C...Chiến tranh?” Nhờ câu nói của người khổng lồ, Waver mới biết mình đã quên béng đi về trận chiến giành Chén Thánh— Heaven’s Feel. Vì đang sống như một kẻ ăn bám hiển nhiên trong nhà riêng của người khác, Waver không có thứ gì gọi là “tàng thư”, nên miễn cưỡng đưa Rider đến thư viện. Thư viện trung tâm thành phố Fuyuki nằm trong công viên công cộng thuộc vùng Shinto, và vẫn còn đang xây dựng. Thẳng thắn mà nói, thật bất tiện khi đi trong thành phố giữa đêm khuya — vì những vụ giết người kỳ lạ gần đây, cảnh sát thường xuyên thông báo tình trạng khẩn cấp — Waver cảm thấy rằng những gì kẻ vai u thịt bắp trước mặt cậu có thể làm còn là một cơn khủng hoảng lớn hơn cả việc bị tra hỏi bởi đội tuần tra. May mắn là, khi họ vừa ra khỏi khu rừng, người khổng lồ trở nên vô hình. Đó ắt hẳn là một khả năng của các Servant để chuyển về dạng hư không. Waver thấy nhẹ nhõm vì không phải trông đáng ngờ khi đi cùng một người to lớn trang bị giáp phục, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm nhận áp lực do thế lực mạnh mẽ ấy theo sau. Họ gặp may vì không chạm mặt bất cứ ai khi đi qua cây cầu lớn dẫn đến vùng Shinto; vừa đến công viên, Waver chỉ vào tòa nhà với kiến trúc hiện đại ở phía sau. “Ở đó sẽ có những quyển sách mà ông muốn.” Sau đó, áp lực đè nén trên người Waver lặng lẽ biến mất. Ắt hẳn Rider đã vào trong tòa nhà dưới dạng tâm linh. —Và thế là đã 30 phút trôi qua kể từ khi cậu bị bỏ lại. Được giải phóng bởi mối đe dọa không thể hiểu nổi, cuối cùng cậu cũng có thể bình tĩnh chọn lọc suy nghĩ của mình. “...Sao việc này lại có thể xảy ra ?” Waver chúi đầu vào cả hai tay, nhớ lại hành động đáng xấu hổ của mình lúc trước. Dù mạnh mẽ thế nào, Servant là người chấp nhận giao kèo của cậu. Là một Master, Waver phải là người nắm quyền lãnh đạo. Vị Servant Waver đã gọi đến dứt khoát là rất mạnh. Đó là tất yếu, dựa vào lịch sử của thánh tích cậu đã đánh cắp từ tay Kayneth. Anh Linh Iskandar. Còn được biết đến như Alexander hay Alexandros. Sở dĩ ông có nhiều tên như thế là vì cách phát âm của các vùng miền khác nhau, những nơi vị "Vua Chinh Phục" từng đi qua. Kế vị vương triều Macedonia khi chỉ 20 tuổi, dẫn dắt Hy Lạp cổ trong cuộc chinh phạt Ba Tư, sau đó xuyên qua Ai Cập, đến tận miền Tây Ấn qua "các chiến dịch tiến đến phương Đông", đạt được thành tựu của một anh hùng vĩ đại chỉ trong 10 năm. Ông được ghi vào sử sách như "vị vua phi thường" người tạo nên thời đại của nền văn minh Hy Lạp cổ. Dù cho ông ta là người vĩ đại như thế nào, một khi được triệu tập như một Servant, ông không thể chống đối với Master của mình. Lý do đầu tiên là vì ở thế giới hiện tại, ông phải phụ thuộc vào Waver. Nếu Waver dừng cung cấp ma lực để ông tiếp tục hiện hữu, ông không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc biến mất. Có nguyên do để tất cả các Servant đáp lại lời gọi của Master― hay tại sao họ lại tham gia Heaven’s Feel cùng với các Master. Đó là, cũng giống như Master, họ muốn có Chén Thánh. Với hy vọng đạt được cỗ máy điều ước này, họ cũng phải chiến đấu đến khi chỉ còn lại một người duy nhất, và họ có thể giành được món quà mà Chén Thánh ban tặng cùng với Master mình bảo vệ. Nói cách khác, sự hợp tác giữa Master và Servant là chuyện tất nhiên. Hơn nữa, các Master còn giữ con át chủ bài là những Lệnh Chú. Ba dấu ấn đuợc sử dụng lần lượt như 3 mệnh lệnh tuyệt đối. Đó là thứ vạch rõ mối quan hệ giữa Servant và Master. Một Servant không thể chống lại mệnh lệnh từ Lệnh Chú, ngay cả khi đó là điều vô lý như việc bắt họ phải tự sát. Đây là điểm chính yếu của hệ thống các giao kèo do một trong "Ngự Tam Gia Khởi Thủy" lập ra, nhà Makiri. Mặt khác, người Master đã dùng hết 3 Lệnh Chú của mình sẽ chịu sự nguy hiểm của việc tạo phản bởi chính Servant của anh ta, nhưng đó là rủi ro có thể tránh được nếu Master biết cách hành động cẩn thận. Đúng vậy, miễn là những Lệnh Chú còn nằm trên đôi tay này― kìm ném sự khó chịu trong bụng, Waver, mất hết ý thức với mọi thứ xung quanh, nhìn chằm chằm vào tay phải mình, cười khúc khích― ông ta có thể là tên lực sĩ khổng lồ, nhưng ông ta không có lý do để chống đối pháp sư Waver Velvet này. Ngay khi Servant đó quay lại, mình phải nhắc quy luật không thể xâm phạm này vào mặt ông ta... Bất thình lình, trong lúc Waver đang suy nghĩ, một tiếng nứt lớn vang lên. “Hở !?” Nhảy sang một bên vì bất ngờ, cậu quay lại và thấy cánh cổng vẫn đóng im lìm của thư viện giờ bị biến dạng và phá nát. Người đang bình thản đi ra từ đó, hiện rõ dưới ánh trăng, không ai khác hơn ngoài Servant của Waver, Rider. Vì khu rừng khi trước quá tối, lúc này mới thực sự là lần đầu tiên cậu có thể nhìn rõ ngoại hình của ông ta. Ông chắc chắn cao hơn 2 mét. Cánh tay và bắp đùi ông vươn rộng ra khỏi bộ áo giáp, và từ kích cỡ của các cơ bắp khắp người ông, Rider trông như người có thể giết cả một con gấu bằng tay trần. Trên gương mặt nghiêm nghị, cứng rắn như làm từ nghệ thuật điêu khắc là cặp mắt sáng đến kinh ngạc, cùng với bộ râu và mái tóc đỏ rực màu lửa. Chiếc áo choàng ông mang trên người cũng có cùng tông màu đỏ, với những đường viền tương tự trên cổ tay của ông, được trang trí lộng lẫy, trông như một chiếc màn che sân khấu của các nhà hát. Dáng điệu tráng lệ của con người to lớn ấy đứng trước một thư viện hiện đại tạo thành một sự kết hợp có phần ngồ ngộ, nhưng Waver chẳng quan tâm đến điều đó vì tiếng chuông báo động lanh lảnh như thúc giục cậu chạy trốn. “Đồ ngốc! Ngu ngốc, ngu ngốc, ngu ngốc! Ông nghĩ gì mà lại đạp cổng đi như thế! Sao không biến thành linh hồn như khi vào !?” Kỳ lạ thay Rider lại cười khoái chí, đưa ra hai quyển sách trước mặt Waver. “Ta không thể cầm lấy cái này khi trở thành linh hồn, đúng không nào?” Hai quyển sách, một có bìa cứng và một trông khá mỏng. Tất nhiên là Rider đã lấy chúng từ thư viện. Nhưng Master của ông không thể chấp nhận việc quấy rối trật tự công cộng chỉ vì thứ vặt vãnh đến vậy. “Còn chờ gì nữa! Chạy mau!” “Thật là khó coi khi bối rối như vậy. Cậu trông như một tên trộm hay thứ gì đó tương tự.” “Ai là trộm chứ, ông có bị sao không hả !” Rider ngạc nhiên bởi sự dọa dẫm trong tiếng hét của Waver. “Cậu nhầm to rồi. Những kẻ phải trốn chui trốn nhủi trong bóng tối là bọn trộm đêm, còn bước đi trong hoan hỉ mới là việc một vị vua chinh phục phải làm sau khi cướp phá.” Không thể nói lý lẽ với người này, Waver thầm nghĩ, trong khi điên cuồng gãi đầu. Dù cho thế nào, Rider rõ ràng sẽ muốn hiên ngang diễu hành với hai quyển sách trên tay, trông như một kẻ hóa trang đáng ngờ, và không có ý định quay về dạng tâm linh. Dùng hết tất cả phương cách, Waver lao vào Rider, giật lấy hai quyển sách từ tay ông ta. “Được rồi chứ!? Giờ hãy biến đi! Biến ngay bây giờ! Biến ngay lập tức!” “Ồ, vậy ta sẽ giao chúng cho cậu. Không cần phải lặp đi lặp lại như vậy đâu.” Dường như đã thỏa mãn, Rider gật đầu và lại trở nên vô hình. Nhưng Waver vẫn không thể thoải mái. Chuông báo động hẳn đã đánh thức đội bảo vệ. Không thể biết chắc khi nào thì họ sẽ chạy đến đây. Ồ, lúc này thì ai cần quan tâm đến chuyện ấy chứ. “Aaa, khỉ thật, Sao chuyện này lại xảy ra vậy trời?” Waver không nhớ rõ mình đã than vãn như thế đến bao nhiêu lần, cậu chỉ cắm đầu chạy nhanh nhất có thể. X X Khi đã chạy tới con đường dành cho khách bộ hành hai bên bờ sông Fuyuki, cậu nghĩ là đã an toàn . “Hộc... hộc... hộc...” Là một người chẳng màng tập luyện thể lực, Waver cảm thấy như tim mình muốn vỡ òa ra khi phải chạy quãng đường xa kinh khủng. Không còn sức để đứng dậy, cậu quỳ phịch xuống mặt đường ― giờ mới đủ thời gian nhìn vào hai cuốn sách Rider mang ra từ thư viện. “... Tuyển tập văn thơ Homer? Và... một tấm bản đồ thế giới? Sao lại thế này!!!” Quyển sách với tấm bìa lộng lẫy sang trọng là tác phẩm từ một nhà thơ nổi tiếng của Hy Lạp cổ. Còn quyển mỏng dẹp là một bản in màu bạn thường dùng trong trường học. Từ đằng sau cậu bé đang lúng túng, một cánh tay chắc nịch vươn ra nắm lấy tập bản đồ bằng đầu ngón tay. Trở lại với thân hình thật sự, Rider ngồi bắt chéo chân giữa đường, và bắt đầu lật từng trang bản đồ ông lấy từ Waver. “Này Rider, lúc nãy khi ông nhắc đến cuộc chiến...” “Chúng ta không thể mở một cuộc chiến nếu không có bản đồ, đúng không nào?” Với vẻ mặt hài lòng, Rider cười toe toét, nhìn vào nội dung của tấm bản đồ. “Ắt hẳn tận cùng của thế giới đã được khám phá, thậm chí nó còn cuộn lại như một khối cầu... thì ra là vậy, giống như khi ta vẽ một quả đất tròn lên giấy...” Theo như Waver biết, khi một Anh Linh được Chén Thánh triệu tập thành Servant, họ nhận lượng thông tin tối thiểu để không bị mâu thẫn kiến thức với thời đại hiện tại. Thế có nghĩa là người cổ đại này cũng hiểu rằng Trái Đất tròn. Vì vậy cậu không thể hiểu Rider lấy cắp một thứ như bản đồ để làm gì. “À... Này nhóc, Macedonia và Ba Tư ở đâu?” “...” Cảm thấy chán nản với tính kiêu ngạo thường trực của Rider khi gọi Master của mình là “nhóc”, dù vậy Waver vẫn chỉ tay vào một phần của bản đồ. Ngay lúc đó― ― “Wahahahahaha!!” Waver lại một lần nữa điếng người vì tiếng cười kích động của Rider. “Hahaha! Nhỏ quá! Chỉ có thế trên một quả đất to lớn! Um, được đấy! Ta đã lo lắng sợ phải gặp một thời đại không còn những vùng đất để khám phá... Nhưng nếu nó lớn thế này thì thật tốt!” Hợp với thân hình to lớn của Rider, giọng cười của ông thật vang dội. Waver cảm thấy như đang đứng giữa một trận động đất hay lốc xoáy. “Được, được! Ta vui lắm! ...À, nhóc, chúng ta ở đâu trên bản đồ?” Waver bồn chồn chỉ vào Nhật Bản ở phía Đông. Rider lầm bầm trong kinh ngạc, và... “Hô hô, mãi phía bên kia trái đất cơ à... Ừm, vậy thì cũng thú vị lắm. Mục tiêu của chúng ta càng rõ hơn.” Hai ngón tay mân mê chiếc cằm, ông khẽ gật đầu thỏa mãn. “...Mục tiêu?” “Đầu tiên chúng ta sẽ đi nửa vòng thế giới, thẳng về hướng tây. Và chúng ta chiếm hết các quốc gia chắn ngang đường. Với sự trở về khải hoàn của ta, thần dân Macedonia chắc chắn sẽ ăn mừng ta sống lại. Phù phù phù... Cậu thấy thế nào?” Lặng người đi một lúc, Waver thét lên, vẫn còn choáng váng vì giận dữ. “Thế ông đến đây để làm gì! Heaven’s Feel, Chén Thánh, nhớ chứ?” Rider thở dài, có vẻ chán cái kiểu đe dọa của Waver. “Nhưng đó mới chỉ là bắt đầu thôi. Làm gì mà om sòm vậy―" Rider nói như thể giờ mới biết đến chuyện này. “Đúng rồi, Chén Thánh, lẽ ra ta nên hỏi về nó trước. Nhóc, cậu sẽ làm gì nếu đạt được Chén Thánh?” Không hiểu cách nói chậm rãi của Rider, Waver cảm giác có một sự ớn lạnh không thể tả. “...Giọng điệu đó là thế nào? Tại sao ông lại hỏi việc ấy?” “Ta cần nắm rõ chuyện đó. Trong trường hợp cậu cũng muốn làm bá chủ thế giới, vậy cậu sẽ thành kẻ thù của ta, đúng không? Không thể có đến hai kẻ thống trị hành tinh này.” Quả là nghịch lý khi một Servant dám nói ra điều đó, hầu như quay lưng lại với Master và Lệnh Chú của cậu ta; tuy vậy Waver vẫn phải rùng mình trước cách ám chỉ đầy tàn bạo từ lời lẽ trơ tráo của kẻ khổng lồ. Sự sợ hãi đã khiến cậu quên mất quyền lực chính yếu của một Master. “Điều... điều đó thật ngớ ngẩn! Tôi không cần thế giới...” Lặng thinh từ lúc đó, Waver giờ mới chợt nhớ ra việc cần thiết là phải giữ phẩm giá của mình. “Chinh phục thế giới?! ― Hừ, tôi chẳng quan tâm đến loại mục đích tầm thường thế!” “Hở?” Biểu hiện của Rider hoàn toàn thay đổi, hồ hởi nhìn chằm chằm vào Waver. “Thế là có một khát vọng lớn hơn cả chiếm hữu thế giới trong một người trẻ tuổi như cậu? Thú vị đấy. Nói ta nghe xem nào.” Waver cười khỉnh, và bằng tất cả dũng khí của mình, bắt đầu nói một cách ngạo mạn. "Tôi... Tất cả những gì tôi muốn là được đánh giá công bằng. Tôi sẽ làm thay đổi quan niệm của những thành viên trong Tháp Đồng Hồ, trước nay vẫn chối bỏ tài năng..." Trước khi kịp nói hết câu, một cú đánh vô song đập vào mặt Waver. Cũng chừng thời điểm ấy, cậu nghe thấy Rider hét lớn “Tầm thường quá!”, nhưng cú đánh và tiếng la mạnh đến nỗi cậu không thể phân biệt. Thực ra, Rider còn chưa dùng đến sức đủ để đập một con muỗi; nhưng thế vẫn quá mạnh cho một pháp sư thấp bé, mảnh khảnh, Waver xoay tròn như con vụ và sập người xuống đất. “Tầm thường! Tí tẹo! Vớ vẩn! Đó là tham vọng khiến cậu liều mạng chiến đấu? Và cậu là Master của ta? Thật buồn quá!” Như thể không chấp nhận sự thật, Rider thốt lên với biểu hiện khiến người khác kinh ngạc, không hẳn là tức giận mà chỉ như than thân trách phận. “à― ừ―” Waver chưa từng đối mặt với sự mãnh liệt và thẳng thắn đến vậy. Bị công kích bởi sự thật làm tổn thương niềm kiêu hãnh của cậu hơn là vết sưng trên má. Đôi môi Waver run lên vì giận, mặt cậu biến sắc, nhưng Rider chẳng tỏ vẻ quan tâm. “Nếu cậu muốn người khác kính trọng đến thế... Hãy nghe ta, dùng sức mạnh của Chén Thánh để cao lên 30 cm đi. Khi đã nhìn mọi vật từ vị trí cao hơn, cậu sẽ thấy mình đứng trên rất nhiều người.” “Ông...ông...” Đó là sự sỉ nhục lớn nhất đời cậu. Không còn gì xúc phạm hơn, Waver thấy hoa mắt như thể bị thiếu máu đột ngột, cả thân mình cậu rung lên. Không thể tha thứ được. Rõ ràng không thể tha thứ được. Người đàn ông to lớn kia, một Servant, không gì hơn một kẻ hầu, lại đụng đến lòng tự trọng của Waver và ném nó đi không thương tiếc. Ngay cả thánh cũng không tha cho sự lăng mạ này. Trên tay phải Waver, đang nắm chặt như muốn xé nát lòng bàn tay cậu năng lượng chảy vào ba dấu ấn. “Nhờ những thần chú chỉ huy này ― người bảo vệ luật lệ của Chén Thánh ― cầu cho kẻ kia, Servant của ta ―” Cầu cho Rider... khiến ông ta làm gì nhỉ? Tất nhiên cậu không hề quên. Tại sao cậu rời khỏi Tháp Đồng Hồ, tại sao cậu đến miền Viễn Đông xa xôi này. Tất cả là để giành được Chén Thánh. Vì thế nên cậu mới triệu tập một Servant. Và sự cố với Anh Linh đang gắn kết cùng cậu có thể xảy ra lần nữa. Sau ba lần sử dụng ― các Lệnh Chú sẽ biến mất. Đó đồng nghĩa với một thất bại đáng hổ thẹn của người làm Master. Tình huống ngặt nghèo để dùng đến chúng vẫn chưa đến, phải không? Ít nhất là không thể chỉ một giờ sau buổi lễ triệu tập... Ngượng ngùng, Waver chăm chăm nhìn xuống đất, hít thở thật sâu vài ba lần; và bằng tính toán và suy luận tự nhiên, cậu dập tắt ngọn lửa trong lòng. Nóng vội sẽ chẳng dẫn đến đâu. Thái độ của Rider đương nhiên không thể chấp nhận được; nhưng xét cho cùng Servant này vẫn chưa chống đối lại Master, hay khước từ bất cứ mệnh lệnh nào. Waver chỉ có thể vung roi ba lần lên con mãnh thú này. Chẳng phải là bất cẩn nếu dùng nó khi mới chỉ bị sủa bậy? Bình tĩnh trở lại, Waver ngước nhìn lên. Rider vẫn ngồi bệt xuống đất, chẳng thèm đoái hoài đến Master của mình; hoặc có thể ông ta đã quên mất mình có một Master, chỉ chăm chú xem tấm bản đồ. Waver nói trước tấm lưng đồ sộ ấy. “Nếu ông có thể lấy được Chén Thánh, tôi không có phàn nàn gì. Tôi không cần biết ông sẽ làm gì sau đó. Ông có thể đi đến bất cứ đâu ông thích, Macedonia hay thậm chí Nam Cực.” Hừm ― Rider thở dài chán nản― hoặc là hờ hững, bạn không thể đoán được qua tiếng thở của ông. “...Dù thế nào đi nữa. Ông chắc hẳn có việc cần ưu tiên đúng không? Ông sẽ nghiêm túc tham gia vào cuộc chiến Chén Thánh?” “À, ta biết chứ.” Rider rời mắt khỏi tập bản đồ và nghiêng người nhìn Waver, nói với giọng lẩm bẩm. "Việc đầu tiên là phải đánh bại sáu Anh Linh khác, phải không? Nghe phiền phức đấy, nhưng tất nhiên ta chẳng thể khởi đầu nếu thiếu Chén Thánh. Cứ yên tâm đi. Ta sẽ lấy báu vật đó." “...” Ông có vẻ điềm tĩnh và chắc chắn, nhưng Waver vẫn chưa bị thuyết phục hoàn toàn. Đương nhiên Anh Linh trước mặt cậu không chỉ biết nói ngoài miệng. Bằng những gì Waver có thể nắm được với tư cách một Master, Servant cậu sở hữu có những năng lực tuyệt vời. Nhưng khi giao đấu, các Servant không chỉ dựa vào khả năng. Heaven’s Feel không phải là thứ dễ dàng đến mức người ta có thể thắng thế nhờ sức mạnh cơ bắp. “Xem ra ông rất tự tin, thế cơ hội chiến thắng của ông là gì?” Bằng một sự khiêu khích liều lĩnh, Waver giương mắt nhìn Rider. Tôi là một Master, chắc chắn tôi phải có thái độ hống hách; đó là những gì cậu nghĩ. “Ý cậu là muốn thấy sức mạnh của ta?” Đáp lại cái nhìn của cậu, Rider đổi sang một giọng lạnh lẽo khiến Waver khó chịu. “Đúng vậy. Không hiển nhiên sao? Tôi cần bằng chứng để tin tưởng ông.” Với giọng cười bằng mũi, vị Servant khổng lồ rút thanh gươm khỏi bao kiếm đeo bên hông. Đó là một cây bảo kiếm sắc sảo, nhưng dường như không đạt đến lượng ma lực của một Bảo Khí. Tuy vậy, khi Rider cầm nó trên tay, không khí đầy hiểm nguy từ từ kéo đến làm Waver lo lắng. Ông ta không nghĩ đến chuyện giết mình chỉ vì vài câu nói đấy chứ…? Chẳng để ý đến Master đang run lập cập, Rider nâng thanh gươm trần trụi lên khỏi đầu. “Với đường kiếm này, ta, Iskandar, Vị vua Chinh Phục, thể hiện uy quyền!” Hét lớn tới bầu trời trống trải, ông vung mạnh lưỡi gươm vào hư không. Ngay lúc đó, một tiếng vang như sấm rền cùng với chấn động làm rung chuyển cả lòng sông, như thể tia sét vừa xé toạc màn đêm, tạo nên một va chạm cực kỳ ấn tượng. Mất hết cả can đảm, Waver mất thăng bằng rồi ngã phịch xuống đất một lần nữa. Nếu lưỡi gươm của Rider không nhắm vào thứ gì, thế nó vừa cắt đứt cái gì vậy― Waver đã nhìn thấy. Giữa hố đen từ đường nứt của không gian, một vật thể hùng mạnh không thể tưởng tượng nổi xuất hiện. Và, Waver nhớ ra Servant là thứ gì. Trong huyền thoại về một anh hùng, không chỉ có câu chuyện về anh hùng đó, mà cả những giai thoại về anh ta, về vũ khí anh ta sử dụng: tất cả những thứ đó là "biểu tượng" cho sự tồn tại của người anh hùng. Các "biểu tượng" này là bí mật tối thượng mà Servant, hiện thân của những Anh Linh, mang theo như lá bài mạnh nhất của mình. Đó là những vũ khí chết người thường được gọi là "Bảo Khí". Vậy― không thể nhầm lẫn. Thứ hiện ra từ hư không bị đòn thế của Rider khuấy động, chắc chắn là Bảo Khí của ông ta. Ẩn chứa trong nó là lượng ma thuật dày đặc, với sức mạnh vượt quá lẽ thường: Waver nhận ra nó. Một phép lạ siêu việt vượt lên cả nhân loại, hơn cả ma thuật của loài người. “Đó là bảo vật ta sở hữu. Món quà dâng lên thần Zeus từ vua Gordias... Chắc hẳn vì danh tiếng của thứ này nên ta được xếp vào trường phái của Rider.” Rider nhìn vũ khí ấy, nở nụ cười đầy ắp niềm tự hào. Ông không hề tỏ vẻ khoe khoang; đây là bằng chứng cho việc ông thường dùng đến vật này, khi đặt niềm tin tưởng lớn lao vào nó. “Thực ra đây mới chỉ là khởi đầu. Bảo Khí mà ta tin cậy là thứ khác. Được rồi, khi cơ hội đến, ta sẽ cho cậu xem. Đó là lúc ta gặp một đối thủ đáng gờm xứng tầm với nó.” Kinh sợ, Waver nhìn Rider bằng một tia sáng mới. Vì là một pháp sư, cậu hiểu rõ sức mạnh hủy diệt của Bảo Khí trước mặt mình. Nếu so sánh với vũ khí hiện đại, thứ này có thể sánh với một máy bay ném bom chiến lược. Rider có thể biến cả khu Shinto thành bình địa nếu ông vượt tầm kiểm soát không đến một tiếng đồng hồ. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Rider chính là Servant mạnh nhất mà Waver ao ước. Uy lực của ông vượt xa mong đợi của cậu. Nếu tồn tại kẻ thù mà ông không thể đánh bại, đó chỉ có thể là sinh linh chống đỡ được cả sự trừng phạt của các vị thần. “Này nhóc, gương mặt tái mét đi là thế nào, ta còn chưa bắt đầu mà.” Cười nham hiểm, Rider nói với Master đang mất hồn. "Nếu cậu muốn sớm có Chén Thánh, chúng ta nên nhanh chóng tìm ra vị trí của một hay hai Anh Linh. Ta sẽ giẫm nát chúng ngay lập tức... Trong khi chờ đợi, ta có thể xem bản đồ cho đỡ chán phải không nào?" Gương mặt thất thần, Waver lặng lẽ gật đầu. Category:Fate/Zero